


Going Home

by Tilperiel



Series: Silver & Gold [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Back to Middle-Earth Month, Character Study, Gen, back 2 middle-earth month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilperiel/pseuds/Tilperiel
Summary: A moment of anxiety on the straight road to homeWritten for B2MeM bingo, Day 7Card #127: B11: The Rumpled Sea





	Going Home

White foam, frothing on the waves as the prow cut through the water. Sparkling and bright, a deep clear blue that sank deeper and deeper until he could see no further. He stared, mesmerised. Darker shapes fleeting, flickering into sight then gone, unrecognised but present. It calmed his mind and soothed his soul, allowing him this rest. This moment. This small slice of solitude. A reprieve from the clamour that churned and swirled and the thump.

Thump.

Thump.

A quickening in his chest pulling a soft cry from his lips as he drifted again-

No. No not now. He wouldn’t spend weeks on end in such torturous endeavour. Just a small slip, a chink in his armour. Nothing. It was fine.

A hand on his back, a kind word of concern, of reassurance, all things he had told himself. Had been telling himself for so long… He hadn’t the heart to say so. Ask them to stop. _Don’t, please- don’t. You're making it worse-_

Not long now. Not long, no, not after five thousand years.

He knew the journey; the last of his people to have made it before and now in the last ship to return. The irony of it wasn’t lost on him.

_Who will be waiting? Has it been too long? Am I forgotten? Will I be forgiven for leaving? Please, please don’t forsake me, I'm so sorry-_

Eyes squeezing shut, gritted teeth, fingers tightening around the rail and forcing the thoughts away. He took deep breaths, salt air filling his senses.

A long look, a knowing nod. A quiet retreat and he stood once more alone. Hair streaming behind; a golden banner in the wind.

Calm descended. The white waves still gently formed, toppled, crashed and rolled away. The sea still murmured her song and he listened and he watched. And waited for land.


End file.
